


Nothing but dead memories

by darknessfallsicomealive



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfallsicomealive/pseuds/darknessfallsicomealive
Summary: After AJ left, Paige hadn't been the same. After deciding to move on, she saw something that made her realize that she's going get AJ's attention one last time at any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to write a revengeful plot for these babies and I'm really excited for it! So please leave any comments and let me know if you enjoy!

Nothing was ever going to change. Paige knew that more than anyone in the locker room. Her body ached from her tag match earlier and she barely had the energy to change into her normal clothes and pack her bags for the night. Lately she hadn't had much energy to do much of anything. Wrestlemania had come and gone and so did the high that came with it. She was surprised she could even get through a match without giving up halfway. The passion in her, the bright eyed girl that had came into the WWE with a trail of fire behind her. That girl was gone.  

She left with _her_. 

Paige's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tune of laughing that came from the pair of twins she had enough of seeing. Nikki walked into the locker room with Brie in tow, laughing and name dropping their lovers in the process. They didn't seem to notice Paige or didn't care to give the pale girl any attention. They had already done a good enough job humiliating her tonight in their match, it'd be overkill to do much more. Paige forced herself up off the bench and got herself changed and packed. She left the locker room without a word to the twins but she could hear Brie's words loud and clearly. "AJ really was her best friend, huh?" 

If only they knew.  

Climbing into her car and starting the engine, the raven haired wrestler pulled out her cell from her back pocket. The heater slowly began to warm up the car and the light frost on her windshield started to disintegrate. Thumbing in her password, she went to her recents and tapped on the first number she had called last. The only number she had been calling the past couple of weeks. Several rings came and went. No answer. Just like usual.  

_"Hey it's AJ. Can't come to phone right now but if_ _ya_ _leave a message, I probably won't get back to_ _you_ _or I will. Who knows?"_ ** _*BEEP*_**  

Her heart dropped instead of doing her usual fluttering that would happen at just the sound of her voice. Guess that was what happened when you'd been listening to same voicemail over and over again.  

"Look. I know you've been getting my calls, I know you've been hearing me, I know you've been watching me. I just wish you would talk to me. I know what you said but this doesn't feel over. Nothing about what you said that night made me want us to be over but you made it pretty clear it doesn't matter what I wanted for us. You needed to be on your own." Paige sniffed. A black tear drop running down her cheek. Her body was shaking but it was impossible to tell if it was from the cold or her own nerves. "This is going to be the last time I call you. I can't keep living like this, AJ and obviously you've already moved on. I hope you're happy. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. I....." ***BEEP***  

That was it. There was no more to be said. Just like she left her, Paige would be leaving her last message without an ending. Nothing between them would ever be complete but that was something that had to be accepted. This was their ending and nothing would change it.  

Nothing was ever going to change.  

She breathed in to control herself and stop from crying anymore than the few tears that had already slipped. With a tap of her thumb, she was gone from her phone.  

The drive felt long but that was thanks to the lack of music. Her radio had been busted for a while and she didn't feel like putting in her phone in case one of _her_ playlists came on. Those would be deleted at the hotel.  

She recognized a few of the other wrestler's cars in the parking lot when she arrived, assuming she was the last of the bunch. Paige checked in quickly as she just wanted to take a hot shower and go to sleep.  

She sat on her bed and took a breath. Unzipping her jacket, she looked over at the door to the bathroom that was open slightly. 

* * *

 

_"You coming to join me?" AJ grinned. Her body leaned against the door frame, nothing but a white cotton towel to cling to her curves. "I got the water all ready."_  

_Paige shook her head. "You know how I feel about baths. Sitting in your own dirt." She said back, her eyes taking in every inch of the sight in front of her._  

_AJ pouted lightly, only making Paige laugh. The goth girl walked to the other, placing her hands on her shoulders, kissing her lips and forehead._ _"God I can never say no to you. I'll be there in a minute."_  

 

"I could never say no to you." Paige breathed. Shaking her head. The memories were always going to be there, no doubt about that but something had to be done. The ties were broken, nothing was keeping her attached to AJ anymore. Something had to change. 

With AJ gone now it feels like nothing had changed. The hashtag changed nothing, her return changed nothing and only led for her to leave again.  

Nothing had changed but it was time for it too. 

Paige rolled off her clothes and laid only in her tank and underwear. Tomorrow would be a new day. Something was finally going to change and Monday Night RAW was the place to do it.  

 

Waking up that morning Paige felt her phone buzzing next to her. For a split second she thought. Maybe....no. There was a text from Emma, wanting to know what her plans were before RAW. Emma had always been a good friend to her but she had been distant from the bubbly blonde for a while. She'd been so wrapped up in someone else, it was hard to see past them to look at her other friends. Something she almost regretted. Almost.  

She texted back a small reply, not giving too much detail with just her day and rolled back over to snuggle into her bed a little bit more. Unwisely she decided to open up her twitter feed, scrolling down to see what news could there be.  

* * *

 

@WWEgirl430: OMG LOOK AT THESE PUNKLEE WEDDING PICS. SO CUTE RIGHT?? 

"Fuck." Paige sighed. She didn't want to look at the pictures but knowing they could come across her at anytime. Fuck. She tossed her phone and heard a thump that meant it hit the floor. Social media would be the last place to solve any sort of problems. She looked back over to the bathroom. Knowing she should probably shower now since she didn't the night before. Her body probably still stunk of the ring and whatever the Bella Twins had on them before going out to the arena.  

Paige got herself ready and drove to the arena by herself. Traveling alone being something she had gotten used to doing. Even as grossed out as she felt by knowing those pictures had made it to the internet, she kept looking at every fan's reaction. How cute! How sweet! How! Gross. Not even a full 24 hour period had passed since she finally broke herself from AJ and yet that girl already found a way to get her attention.  

Tonight she'd be getting AJ's attention for sure.  

RAW so far had gone off without a hitch and it was time for Paige's match. She'd be facing Nikki again, with Brie by her side. Paige had gone out to the ring first and she waited patiently for the Bellas to make their way to the ring. When they both jumped on to apron, something snapped. Paige rushed from her corner and knocked the twins off the apron straight on to the floor. Picking up Brie first, she swung the her into the barricade to make sure she'd be out while she dealt with Nikki. The crowd was silent to a point, not sure whether to cheer Paige's action towards the hated twins or boo her. Paige grabbed Nikki by the hair and rolled her into the ring.  

Nikki facing down, she made sure to ram her head into the ring matt a few times, her grip never leaving the light brown hair on Nikki's head.  

"THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW!" She screamed. Noticing the small red dots on the ring matt she stopped to back up while the refs came to get look at the twins. Brie was already being helped out of the arena but when Nikki had barely gotten to her knees, her chin was connected to Paige's boot and sent her back down.  

The refs tried to separate Paige from Nikki but they didn't try even close to hard enough as Paige easily got her grip back on Nikki, setting her up for the Paige-Turner and executed with perfection. The blood that was just small dots on the matt now started to streak freely from the Divas Champion's nose.  

"THIS IS MY HOUSE NIKKI. THIS SHOW IS MINE. IT'S ALL MINE." She screamed at the champion, sending a last stiff kick to her ribs before rolling out of the ring on her own and leaving the WWE Universe in shock.  

Maybe this would get AJ's attention but it was only the start of what Paige had in mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Entering the backstage area after her match, she wasn't surprised by the confused looks from her co-workers. Everyone had just witnessed her beatdown on Nikki Bella and that was only the beginning of what Paige had in store for the Diva's division.  AJ had always talked about breaking glass ceilings and wanting change but she gave up. AJ gave up the second her boyfriend decided to walk out on the company that made them.  AJ gave up on a lot of things that could have been great.  

And god help her, AJ was going to see every second of it. Paige would make sure of it.  

The voice of Renee Young quickly caught up to her as she was making her way to the locker room. "Paige! Paige! Can we just have a second?"  

Rolling her eyes, Paige stopped and turned around. "How can I help you today, Renee?" She asked. Of course they'd have their little blonde dog chasing after her of all people.  

"You attacked Nikki Bella pretty intensely out there before the match even started. The WWE Universe wants to know, what made you snap?"  

Paige let out a deep sigh. She couldn't tell the truth. At least, not the whole truth. The fans didn't need to know the innerworkings of her heart but if she was going to get word to spread about her making a change, it might as well start now. "I did what I had to, Renee. " She sighed, pushing her raven hair back. Her demeanor much calmer than how she looked in the ring. "You see when people quit, they usually leave with unfinished business. I decided to pick up where the quitter left off. Obviously the way she was doing things wasn't working out and so something had to change." That'd be making the dirt sheet's headlines for quite a while. Paige could see it now. _WWE using Paige to get revenge of the retired AJ Lee?_ They wish.  

"Nikki and Brie with their on and off twin love fest have been messing with MY division for far too long. It's time I take back MY title and show the women what the world could look like under a real champion. Nikki can take her new nose job as a warning for what I'm really going to do to her. And no one can stop me. Not her little twin, not any referee and especially not The Authority and the gang of quitters that walk among the backstage. This is my house now." Pushing the mic out of her face with her gloved hand, she continued her stride down the halls of the backstage.  

Only stopping to glimpse at the medical room where Nikki was still being treated for her nose, currently a bandage being worn as a badge on her face. The Bella Twin was enraged when her eyes locked with the raven haired girl's which only made Paige laugh. Nikki  tried to get off the medical bed but Brie and the doctor kept her down. They couldn't afford to have a real fight backstage, anyways. 

Paige didn't feel much like staying for the rest of the show so she packed her things and changed so she could get a head start to the next town. No one in the locker room spoke to her or even dared to make eye contact. Cowards, she thought. If any of them had joined her in the past maybe they wouldn't of been in this position. It almost felt like she had to beg to even get one of them to act friendly to her in the arena because of how scared they were of the Bella Twins and The Authority.  But as they say, if you want anything done, do it yourself. 

She checked her phone. Nothing. Not that she would expect anything from AJ after that. She doubted word would have spread that quickly but there was still that nagging part of her that hoped. Just for something. Anything.  

Whatever. It's over.  

Paige picked up her bag and started to move towards the locker room door when an annoyed Brie Bella came barging in. "What the hell is your problem?!" The girl yelled in Paige's face. "Has AJ left her last bit of crazy on you and you're actually insane now? Who the hell do you think you are?"  Paige felt her blood boil  at that comment.  For someone who acted so innocent on Total Divas, the hippy Bella had quite the mean streak.  

"Don't you ever get tired of being Nikki's whipping girl? Or do you get off on being pushed around?" Paige spat back quickly. The cameras weren't around and gave no reason for Paige to be PG with anything she said.  

"I always thought you were the stronger twin but I guess the second your husband's neck gave out so did your spirit. Nikki has done nothing but treat you like shit and yet you still lay down for her and let her walk all over you like some kind of bridge all in the name of sisterhood. It's pathetic." Brie's features softened after hearing Paige's words. Maybe because she was shell shocked the goth diva could say such a thing or the plain fact it was true. Brie had lost her spirit, her dignity and Nikki fed off of the CinderBella's once bright light.  

Paige pushed past Brie without another word to her. She felt surprisingly bad for the girl but apologizing would be pointless. Weak. Paige couldn't afford to be weak so soon in her quest for change.  

The drive was quick and painless. Her music played and it was fairly calming to drive now before the rest of the locker room had left. For once, not having to deal with the fan traffic. Even if there were a few fans waiting to see her.  

* * *

 

_"You're being really quiet."_  

_"I'm focusing." Paige huffed._ _A lie._  

_She could tell AJ rolled her eyes because that wasn't the case. "You're mad at me."_  

_"I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be mad at you."_ _Another lie. She was furious._  

_"I left and got married. Doesn't that make you a little mad?"_  

_The M word. Paige was slowly going to hate that word. Marriage. Married. Marry. Every way it could said made Paige want to pull the car over and throw up._ _Her_ _face scrunched up at the reminder. The ring on AJ's finger was the big elephant in the car. Paige didn't want to talk about, well she did but she felt like talking about would make AJ's new relationship status real. It'd hurt too much to make it real._  

 

_"I have no reason to be mad. You can do whatever you want, AJ. If you want to be with....him then that's your choice. I can't be mad at you for something that was never real." The last sentence tasting bitter in her mouth._  

_There was silence for a couple minutes in the car before AJ spoke up again._  

_"Paige.....You know that I-."_  

_"Just don't." She quickly cut off the shorter girl. "_ _Please don't. All we need to do is focus on beating The Bella's at_ _Wrestlemania_ _. Got that?"_  

_AJ didn't say anything in response to that. Just a nod. At least they were on the same page with that._  

_Paige glanced over to the side quickly to see the look on AJ"s face. Forcing a sigh from between her lips._  

_"We can talk after. I just need some time. I promise."_  

* * *

 

Paige was ready to keep that promise. She thought she had it all figured out. She thought she had AJ figured out but that girl was a true enigma. No one could figure her out. Especially not her stupid husband.  

She arrived at the hotel and got her things up to her room. Surprised to see some wrestlers already here. Most likely the ones that didn't have matches on tonight's card. Like Emma. The blonde girl sat at the bar chatting up with of the others. Paige had neglected her friend a lot since AJ had done her first return and every time AJ came back into her life everyone else just sorta seemed to not matter. AJ had that effect on people. Even watching her on TV before getting called up on to the Main Roster, she saw it.  

Emma noticed Paige and gave a small wave, Paige returning the wave with a small smile and a wave of her own before moving on to the hotel and getting settled into her room for tonight. She'd talk Emma at some point but right now she needed to get herself together. Get the division together before she could be close to another person again. Even if it was just platonic.  

Finally getting up to her room, Paige laid on the bed and took a deep breathe. Soon she could be at home in her little apartment in Orlando and just......breathe. Live. Find her friends outside of this crazy wrestling world and feel normal for once. Friends who had no clue who AJ Lee.  

Paige grabbed her phone to check the time before she went off to sleep but instead she saw a text. From Brie Bella of all people.  

**Brie Bella: You were right. About everything. If you really want change, let me know.**  

Huh. 

She tossed her phone to the side. Paige had to be imagining things. If it was still there in the morning she'd deal with it then but it had to be something Nikki was stirring up. 

It had to be. 


End file.
